mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Burning of Tatalia
Burning of Tatalia is the third and final scenario of the Playing with Fire campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough Adrienne is ready to face the necromancers and their leader, Lord Haart. Several garrisons support Adrienne's quest and guard some of Fortress towns. Adrienne and five of her heroes need to scatter throughout the region and take each town, one by one, held by blue, orange and teal banners. They will have to capture Fortress towns; one is west, named Rakops, while the other is north, named Sehithwa of the starting position. In the west, a quest guard demands, in order to let the heroes acquire a Gnoll's Hut and Lizard Den, to slay 500 vampire lords, which are located west (close to Rakops). Close to Sehithwa is also a quest guard that needs five bone dragons to be destroyed, which are located north of it. The portal behind the quest guard leads to a small area, with a Fortress, some mines and dwellings. Adrienne sees well how Lord Haart's allies split into three divisions. The purple one is far to the north, the teal forces lie in southwest, while orange lies in west and in northwestern part of the underground. Lord Haart, however, lies at the central island. Fortunately, undead located at the garrisons will not allow anyone to pass, not even their own "kin". As Adrienne continues north and has captured Aseranton, she will have to pass through a garrison, guarded by the undead. Near the garrison is one of many of seer's huts; this one gives out 30 serpent flies if wights, located near the serpent fly hive (northwest of Aseranton) have been slayed. Continuing north she will come to Terisan, one of the desolated villages. Near it is a cache of resources, but is guarded by 210 water elementals. East of Terisan lie two seers: one requires a Sword of Hellfire for Tome of Fire Magic, while the other needs Armor of Wonder and gives Tome of Earth Magic away. Southwest of the seer asking the Armor of Wonder lie several chaos hydras, which guard the armor. North of Terisan lies Thanel Falls, which, one day, ask of Adrienne for some resources (-10 to wood and ore, -3 to special resources and -5000 gold). North east of Thanel Falls is a seer, who asks 20 wood and ore, 10 out of special resources and 5000 gold for a Sword of Hellfire. These resources can be acquired by defeating a lot of undead forces, which lie near the anti-magic garrison near the seer at Thanel Falls. South of Thanel Falls lies another seer, which gives out 20 mercury if Photima, a necromancer allied with the orange banner, is defeated. A similar seer gives out a similar quest, in which Qenay, of the purple banner, has to be slayed and, as a reward, teaches the Fly spell, can be found south-west of Bangassou. North of Kuruman, asks for 200 skeleton warriors for 20 000 experience points. Northeast of Thanel Falls lies Ghanzi, which near it the heroes can encounter a man that will amuse them, but steal few resources away. One can also go through the safer underground path and encounter few Fortress towns (Djibo, Hounde, Tougane and Rundu), as well as a Necropolis of the orange banner. The entrances are east of Kuruman, south of Thanel Falls, northwest of Zipfel and northeast of Sehithwa. At the end of the second month, the Tatalian leaders sent word to Adrienne reinforcements will come soon and give her 30 of all rare resources and 10 000 gold. Few days later, she also receives 60 wood and ore. At the end of the second week of the third month, Adrienne receives reinforcements: 200 gnoll marauders, 100 lizard warriors, 50 dragon flies, 40 greater basilisks, 30 mighty gorgons and 10 chaos hydras in Sehithwa, Aseranton and Rakops (if the available dwellings have been built). At the north-eastern lake, directly north of a lighthouse and west from a shipwreck, is a point where the hero can save a man and obtain a Ladybird of Luck. Some islands lie in northwest, of which two islands have some Fortress towns located on them; the western is Nokaneng, while the northwestern are Caprivi and Andare. In the eastern island is a portal, guarded by hundreds of ghost dragons. On the other side of the portal are many resources, objects and artifacts. It includes a green and light blue keymaster's tent, which opens the guard towers in the western part of the underground, containing a prison holding Drakon, with some forces (as well as having a crown of dragontooth, ogre's club of havoc and targ of the Rampaging Ogre), as well as 4000 medusa queens guarding some more treasure. Once Adrienne has cleansed the land from the undead, she looks at Lord Haart's grave, knowing he was a great knight of Erathia, but was affiliated with the undead cult. She wonders if her own people will know her as a hero of Tatalia, or as an unwanted Fire Witch. Towns *Fortress x20: Rakops, Sehithwa, Aseranton, Terisan, Kuruman, Bangassou, Thanel Falls, Djibo, Hounde, Tougane, Rundu, Nylstroom, Zipfel, Ghanzi, Plumtree, Caprivi, Nokaneng, Andara *Necropolis x9 Strategy Due to the size of the map, the heroes will have to spread out to cover more ground. This means there should be three forces: one dedicated to attack enemy towns, the other dedicated for patrolling and finding resources or solving quests (can also be split to go above ground and underneath) and the third for defending towns. The enemy heroes are also quite powerful, so the heroes will have to constantly get more troops to be effective. Seer's huts also help, but are not vital to defeat the enemy. Bugs Despite including a light blue keymaster's tent, the map contains only a dark blue keymaster guard, meaning the only way to reach the underground area in the southwest is to unlock the green guard. Gallery Burning of Tatalia1.jpg|Undead Lord Haart, worshiped by his followers Category:Playing with Fire scenarios